When Everything goes wrong
by arisnow
Summary: After NGL. Kurapika finds out what it means to truly be the last kurata. Gon finally meets his father. And lets not forget the revenge seeking geneiryodan. Probably shounen-ai
1. Prologue

Jin was uneasy. It wasn't a usual occurrence to have President Netero of the Hunter Association call in a hunter for a job. He hadn't had this much apprehension since he took the Hunter test, it give him the thrill of an unknown challenge. As he reached the chairman's door his emotions were put away, a clear mind was needed to gain success.

His knocks filled the hallway, almost immediately the door was opened by the secretary. "Ah Jin-san we've been expecting you." The bald man opened the door wider and showed Jin into the room. The president sat, if you could call his current position sitting, behind a low table with tea already served. plopping down Jin immediately gulped down his tea he was never one for patience and wasn't about to start now. "So Netero-san what can I do for you?"

Giving a grin that border lined a smirk the president looked straight into Jin's eyes, "Ah, well Jin to start off have you ever heard of the kurata clan?"

His interest peaked Jin leaned forward to here more about his assignment. However if he had payed close attention to his propositioner he would have noticed the twinkle in the old man's eyes.

---------------------

Note: So this is my first time writing a multi-chaptered story and actually giving it up to strangers to read. So if your so awesome to review please let me know what you think and if I should change anything. I'm taking a lot of liberties with Gon's father Jin, his personality is reflected on how I assumed he was when reading the manga. This will most likely be shounen-ai because I have an incurable addiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Because I forgot: I do NOT own HunterXHunter I just like writing about these kids w  
And YAY! I got my first review! Thanks Ranchan-akari!! Sorry for the wait!

Gon had never been so happy cleaning his whole life. He and his white haired best friend Killua had started cleaning out the guest house on whale island which would soon become the vacationing spot for his group of friends. The chimera ant fiasco had finally ended and it had left a gaping hole in the small boy's ideals. He had needed something solid to fall on and what better way than to have those who's support would never leave, he had even convinced his short tempered teacher to come. Though he did hope she wouldn't make this into some freakish training session.

Removing various cobwebs the spiky haired boy couldn't help but frown at the fact that Aunt Mito had let the house go. He did realize that no real blame could be placed on the woman. His father had built the house a while ago for his wife and future family but his mom died and Jin had left so Mito felt no reason to have up keep on the house. If any blame could be placed it was on Gon because he simply never noticed the house in the thick group of trees.

Gon, pausing from cleaning, sat back and breathed in the musky air. Glancing around he couldn't help but think about how things could have been, if his mother hadn't died and Jin had remained in his life. He could see his mother and Aunt Mito cooking dinner and laughing, gran gran would be knitting by the fire in a hand carved rocking chair that Jin had made. He and his father would be sitting on the porch swapping stories Jin of his adventures around the world and he would talk of his hunter exam and the new friends he had met. Killua would be out there too carving his own fishing rod with his specially sharpened nails.

"Aiieeee." Snapping out of his downward daydream Gon quickly ran to where he had left the Jr. assassin to clean. He couldn't imagine what could have made the other boy scream in such a way. Sad thoughts and worry completely washed away as he took in the scene.

"What the hell is this?!. Get it off! Getitoff! Gettitoff. Don't laugh Gon!" Killua was trying desperately to get out the sticky slime that had encased his body quickly after he had curiously poked at the substance.

Recovering quickly Gon went to help his amusingly distressed friend. It was rare for Killua to show his weaker aka freaked out side but when he did it was over the most mediocre things. He still remembered when Killua had caught a fish and refused to touch it as it was 'the grossest thing ever.' Which says something when the assassin killed with his bare hands.

Once Killua was safely removed he quickly secured Gon in a headlock complaining about Gon's lack of sympathy. Never one to give up a fight the shorter boy fought back while griping about how it was the other's own fault. The boys quickly got into a wrestling match that resulted in them both being stuck in the slimy substance. Realizing a little to late their blunder they had to wait until someone happened by the house or Aunt Mito became worried about them and came to the house she detested more than the Hunters Association. Letting out a sigh Gon prepared himself for the possible day wait with the sounds of his friends complaints flowing through his ears.

Leorio was disturbed. He had received Gon's call a few days ago and was more than excited to visit Gon's home island for a vacation. He was even more delighted to hear that Killua had miraculously managed to get Kurapika agree to come. He thought he would have had to convince the kurata which wouldn't have gone well. He could instantly hear the blonde's refusals and legitimate excuses. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of Kurapika arguing on why vacations are useless. He soon frowned at the thought of how Killua was able to convince the older boy, did he threaten him? No Kurapika wouldn't give into threats and he was significantly more skilled than the Zolydeck, not that it would ever come to that. Did he use blackmail? What would the younger of the two have on the other embarrassing photos? A devious chuckle escaped his lips as he pictured the blonde in various outfits none of which were appropriate for a thirteen year old to see. Distracted by his thoughts he didn't see the girl walking the opposite direction.

He let out a mangled grown when he was pulled out of the visual of Kurapika with whipped cream and bent down to help the young girl. "Ah sorry. I didn't notice you there let me help you." Is efforts were thwarted when he caught the look of the young girl. This was the main cause of his discomfort on Whale Island. The girl was blushing deeply and couldn't seem to form the simplest of words. He knew Gon's homeland was small and the age differences were vast but this was the fifth girl he's made speechless today. Usually he would be delighted with this and would have quickly made dates with the girls, they were all very attractive, but he never brought himself to do it.

Every time he went to flirt he would nit-pick the girl. Her hair was too long, the other's too short, wrong eye color, wrong color of hair the list went on until Leorio had made the discovery that no girl would ever fit his tastes. What he wanted was Kurapika and none of the girls could compare to his beauty and he didn't even get the chance to compare personality. His feelings had started around when he first met the blonde and it developed over the coarse of their friendship and after the York-shin incident he knew his feelings to the full extent. Needless to say Kurapika's little stunt of being in the secretary outfit helped his awakening after a few steamy dreams.

Snapping back to the girl before him he quickly handed back the books that she was carrying. Taking note of the titles he thought about what books Kurapika would bring not that he hadn't read every book available. Another smile graced his lips as he thought of the boy's reaction if he gave him the girl's books titled 'Desire' and 'Passion.'

"Eep." Apparently his smile was a little to much as the young girl fainted. With quick reflexes, he had done more training, he caught her and carried her to the nearest house. This would be one long walk to Gon's.

YAY chapter 1 is up with chapter 2 soon to follow. Choosing a place to end chapters is really difficult surprisingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Still don't own HunterXHunter but the negotiations are going well! And by the way I know there's more than one person reading the story please review T.T

Kurapika felt like he was being watched. There was a constant presence following him ever since he left the Nostrad mansion. He couldn't figure out who it was. It couldn't be the Ryodan they appeared to be leaving him alone till their dancho got his chain removed. Although Killua had mentioned that they were searching...

But the presence wasn't hostile at all so who else could it be. He did check out the Hunter sites and other black listings to see if anyone put a bounty on his head. He made a mistake showing Zenji who he actually was but the disgusting little man hasn't made a peep since the yorkshin incident.

He finally arrived at the office to purchase his ticket to Whale Island, he had been delaying ever since he felt the presence behind him but it seemed to be no cause for alarm. Every time he went to search for the aura he couldn't find them. Whoever it was they were good. He had to let it be for now; He was already late with meeting up with the other's and he didn't want to think about what Killua would do if he canceled now. After buying his ticket he made his way to the boat and just as he was stepping on board the eyes seemed to have left him.

Strange

Shaking it off he went below deck.

breaK

Odd was all that Jin thought of the last living Kurata. She appeared to be a delicate young girl but he felt a great amount of nen in her. He could immediately tell she was of the manipulation group but his instincts warned him of something else. He had never felt this type of sensation from someone before. So he decided to observe her and her ability before making his move. She was skilled; she was able to sense his presence but was unable to locate him.

He stopped observing her once she had bought a ticket for Whale Island. What purpose did the girl have on his home island? Well at least she journeyed to somewhere he knew. Collecting her wouldn't be to difficult.

break

"Killua! Hurry Leorio and Kurapika should be here soon!"

"I am hurrying. Damn that woman she was really trying to kill us." Killua was gasping as he looked at the back of his over energetic friend.

When Mito had finally went to the house it had been twelve hours for the boys to wait and reflect on their short little lives. And Killua still hadn't convinced his friend that chocolate really was the meaning of life. However, when Mito showed up she wasn't alone. The boys young looking teacher had showed up as well. Needless to say Mito's simple errands for pulling the boys out became life-threatening training. Killua shuddered remembering.

"One day I'll repay that old woman ten-fold."

"What was that?" Killua let out a curse as the aforementioned woman appeared right next to him.

"You boys are pathetic I thought you would've kept up your training but instead you slacked off into loafs of squishy bread."

Killua was about to retort but Gon had beaten him to it.

"But Bisuke-san do you expect us to train the whole time we're here. I wanted us all to relax together. I mean we've all lost so much in these past months..." Slowly Gon's eyes began to tear.

Bisuke met his puppy eyes with a mask of indifference. She knew the boy had been through a lot. Losing the man who he had viewed as a father or model of changed him. He no longer possessed that optimistic outlook on life. She caught him a few times moping in a depression that everyone faces after losing someone important. Sighing she relented.

"Let's get to the house so we can greet your friends when they come." She knew she had said the right thing when Gon's eyes lit up and he took off running, babbling about his two friends.

"Thank You." Startled at the soft words Bisuke smiled as she jogged to catch up with the two boys.

"Finally" exhausted Leorio collapsed on the porch. Five more girls had conveniently fainted on the rest of the way. After dropping off the last one he ran the rest of the way to Gon's if he didn't know better he probably set a new record.

"Leorio!" His victory was short lived when he was attacked by two energetic boys. Annoyed he felt like explaining to the two boys on why it was rude to tackle as a greeting. But any words died on his tongue when he saw the young girl walk towards them. He remembered Gon mentioning someone else was coming but he had stopped listening once he had said Kurapika was coming. He instantly knew who this girl was. Her glare of disapproval was all the evidence he needed though he was quite surprised. He couldn't think of which boy had scored a girlfriend. Honestly, he didn't think Killua or Gon would be involved so soon. Their minds seemed to only be focused on training, friends, and each other. The latter made Leorio think there was a little more going on between the two but he stopped those thoughts just because he fell for one of his male friends didn't mean they would. After here was one of their girlfriend right in front of them; though he couldn't place which one as she chastised both boys.

Removing himself from underneath the boys he held the girl's hand and spoke, "I'm glad we were able to meet. I'm Leorio. Just let me say that you've chosen a good boyfriend and I know he'll take good care of you and if not he'll answer to me."

Leorio wondered if he was holding the girls hand too tight since she was looking at him as if he had just killed her cat. His attention was pulled to the two boys as they burst into laughter. They kept trying to form words but none of them seemed able to gain enough air.

"Eh-hem," glaring at the two boys Bisuke was able to regain Leorio's attention. "Leorio I'm neither of the boys _girlfriend_ I'm actually their nen teacher."

Twitching at the lack of honorific Leorio decided to let it go since it had seemed like he had embarrassed the girl.

"My mistake I jumped to conclusions please forgive me"

The boys laughter died immediately after Leorio apologized and both were looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Since when do you apologize? Did med school force you to take courtesy classes? Or did you just decide to stop being a bumbling fool?" Killua said breaking the silence.

"What was that punk I'll teach you respect."

"I'd like to see you try old man. Let's see what you got."

Watching his two friends "fight" Gon smiled at the scene he really had missed everyone.

Bisuke watched the fight with little interest. She was still a bit miffed at being mistaken for one of the boys girlfriend. She admitted that the man's assumption was based on her appearance but still... She watched the brat firmly trounce the older man but she couldn't help but notice that Leorio if that was his name was holding back. Hmmm...

"Ah, Kurapika!" Startled by Killua's exclamation. Bisuke didn't miss the instant change in the older man. He quickly stood up straightened himself out and looked towards the road. Now this was interesting.

Every one's attention was now turned to the road only to see no one walk up.

"Hehe your so easy to fool old man." Killua had a knowing look in his eyes as he smirked at Leorio.

"You brat" Leorio was about to resume his fight with the boy but Gon interrupted him.

"Killua why did you do that? You know we all miss Kurapika and there's still a chance he might not show up."

Leorio raised an eyebrow was Gon always this emotional?

Sighing Killua patted his friend. "Sorry Gon it was a jab I couldn't resist. Besides Kurapika's definitely coming believe me he won't take the risk."

Leorio raised his other eyebrow at this. "Risk?"

"S' not important." Killua gave a little wave. "Why don't you put your stuff in a room."

Giving one last glance at the white haired boy Leorio went into the house Gon going with him explaining how much he missed Kurapika too.

Alone Bisuke decided to investigate. With enough information this vacation could turn into one interesting soap opera.

"So how long has Leorio been interested in Kurapika?"

Killua wasn't surprised his teacher had figured out Leorio's feelings for their absent friend, but he didn't know if cluing her in would be a blessing or a hindrance. He had planned on getting those two together or at least recognizing their feelings on this vacation. But his teacher had a desire to destroy relationships after all she got close to him and Gon to try and destroy their friendship.

"Don't worry I won't try and destroy whatever they've developed." Bisuke apparently had the ability to read minds.

Sighing Killua relented it would be easier with help after all.

Author: Yea another chapter! After this one everyone will be joined up and we can get to the action! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so I had some trouble writing this chapter because a whole new idea popped up while I was thinking about how I wanted this story to play out. So it has some new ideas in it that weren't in the original plan so I had to rewrite the whole chapter damn muse. But alas this is what happened so read and please review!  
Thanks to Ran-chan and Inikus for reviewing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shalnark was feeling agitated. He was currently playing cards and losing quite bad. He looked around at the other members and could see their agitation as well. So far Feitan the temporary leader for now was kicking their buts at cards. Nobunga had given up and started pacing and cursing. Coltopi and Bonorenofu were watching the proceedings with little interest. Shizuku was reading a new book and couldn't be disturbed.

The Ryodan hadn't been the same since the exiled leader had left. By no means was Feitan a bad substitute it just wasn't the same. Feitan had organized a few hits here and there to relieve the rest of the world that the Genei-ryodan was still alive and kicking but they lacked... pizazz. The jobs were simple ones that only required a few members and were always simply steal this item if anyone gets in the way exterminate. Feitan wasn't one for aiming to high in his assignments. He just wasn't the type to put much effort into the tasks. As long as the item held some monetary value it was targeted simple and untraceable; the owners never expected the notorious thieves to come for their treasure at that time. However, the items were put to good use, Shalnark wasn't blind in seeing this. The Chimera Ants had left a dent in Shooting Star, not that it was totally unmanageable but it was there none the less, so some repairs were funded by the ryodan, nothing new there.

Shalnark missed their dancho. It wasn't as if every job he had assigned was as thrilling and extensive as the York Shin but it felt meaning full. Kuroro's tasks always felt like they had purpose, as if they leader had some huge plan in the works and when all the pieces were together they would be revealed. When Kuroro was forced to cease contact with the Ryodan they had all felt the gap of his absence. But the Ryodan was the Ryodan they moved on from their feelings and did what they always did in some retaliation against the infamous chain-assassin.

The chain-assassin or Kurapika as they later learned was very interesting. After gaining the information on the Kuruta Shalnark became fascinated. He didn't instantly remember the tribe like most of the members but a few taps on his cell phone and he regained most of them. They were a hard bunch to defeat. The Kurata were a secluded tribe who were quite peaceful but there were some members who had substantial training in nen and were difficult to defeat. The members who were involved in the front lines all came away with serious injuries none that Machi wasn't able to keep from becoming fatal. Dancho had kept her in the back for this reason no need to have the healer seriously damaged. They had lost a total of one member. Shalnark remembered his amazement in the aftermath. He often wondered if they hadn't surprised the Kurata the way they did if things would have turned out differently maybe more of their members dead or even the possibility of them _losing_. The Kurata were a fierce race, one's that were unique in culture and nen, but they were all dead so Shalnark hadn't thought more on them, well except one.

How this kurata escaped the massacre Shalnark couldn't figure but it didn't matter he was alive and after revenge these were the facts. The tribe was still shrouded in mystery even with using the Hunter sites they were good at keeping off the radar. He couldn't help but wonder if Dancho had any information on the tribe before making the hit.

Feitan laid down a straight. Cursing Shalnark paid up the money he owed. He should try and stay focused he didn't need to lose anymore.

"Hello everyone."

Everyone stopped their actions to look at the newcomer. It was the red-headed sadist Hisoka. Nobunga was in an instant rage and began cursing the clown.

"Ah I've missed you too love." Hisoka sauntered into the room and made a count of the members. "Great it seems as if everyone is here!" The pervert was speaking as if he was talking to a group of lost lovers.

"What do you want." Machi was instantly in the magician's face a feat quiet admirable since she was standing a good ten feet from the magician.

"What no kiss, didn't you miss me." Hisoka then made kissy faces at Machi something that would usually warrant the blue haired woman to rip off his face.

But Feitan was instantly there he must have been angered at losing his chance to gain more money. "Hisoka if you have a purpose spill it and get out. Or if you want I can help with making you say it." A sadistic gleam came across the short man's face almost hoping the clown would take his offer.

"Hm I'll have to pass today. But I have a message from Dancho, although he's not my dancho anymore is he, tee hee."

The other members pulled to attention while Feitan took a step forward Hisoka would talk now or he would help.

"Well you see I was able to find a nen eraser in Greed Island but unfortunately he was not strong enough to remove the nen. But good news the little eraser knew of strong eraser who should be able to remove the nen completely. They're on their way now to go find the new eraser. All of this I could have told you over the phone but alas none of you answer my phone calls." with this he glances over at Machi making it clear she was the only one he called. "But I'm here for one more reason Kuroro had a request."

000000000000000break000000000000000000

Once Kurapika got off the ship he made his way to his friends. He was glad to see them, they made his trip worthwhile and he could tell they were more than happy to see them but for some reason they were exhausted. They all had dark rings under their eyes and various bruises covered their bodies.

"Kura...gasp...pika!"  
"Hey... pant... there"  
"Fin... wheeze... ally"

The three greetings were more than strained. He couldn't help but wonder what happened on their way to the dock. Gon said it wasn't too difficult of a journey. He scanned each tired face and landed on the prettiest. Not to mention she didn't seem to be near death. This had to be Gon and Killua's teacher; she seemed normal enough. Plus she didn't seem to be as bad as Killua described her, she seemed nice... except for the intense stare she was giving him.

Gorgeous he was absolutely gorgeous. Bisuke was stunned by the boy before her. She had assumed he would be good looking but was not expecting this. She quickly moved up to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Bisuke. I've heard so much about you from the boys. But please you must be tired. They can carry your bags." Without taking a breath she tossed Kurapika's luggage to the others. They couldn't help but grumble. Bisuke had woken them up "accidentally" ten hours before Kurapika was to arrive and suggested that they play a fun game since they were up. Needless to say there was some fun but it ran out after the first three hours of the multiple hour game.

"That's alright I can carry my own bags besides they look exhausted." Much to the boys relief Kurapika went to retrieve his bags.

"Ah handsome and self-reliant your amazing tell me more about yourself." Bisuke intercepted Kurapika easily and began walking towards Gon's. Killua and Gon started after their teacher and friend and listened to Kurapika talk about what was going on with him. Leorio hung back a little and couldn't help but glare at Bisuke it wasn't fair he want to be walking arm in arm with Kurapika.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crud. This was unexpected Gin had caught up with the Kurata. He had arrived earlier on the island and decided to stop at a few places before remaining his mission. But now she was united with her friends and he couldn't help but hesitate.

She was friends with Gon. This was difficult he hadn't planned to see his son until he was a skilled Hunter and was able to track him down. If he made his presence known than it just made things to easy for the boy. That was unacceptable. Not to mention he still wasn't sure about what he would do when he saw his son again. It would be awkward and awkward wasn't his thing.

Then there was Bisuke. The woman seemed quite attached to the girl and when he moved to take the blonde away he was positive she would put up a fight, a good fight which Gin didn't have time for.

He had to find a way to acquire the girl and not have to confront either of the two. Ah haha a challenge worth pursuing. Now to create a plan. But he wondered when Bisuke switched teams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It happened so quickly that no one could truly say what happened. Gon's group were making their way quickly to the house with Gin close behind. Gon and Killua had both reached the house before the others and so it hit them first. They both cried out and fell to their knees. It felt as if they were hollowed out as if they were nothing but husks. Bisuke yelled for Kurapika and Leorio to stop but her cries went unheard as the concern for their friends deafened them briefly. When the same sensation happened to them they couldn't help but cry out. Leorio was able to start identifing the problem.

Their nen was being negated. It was unlike anything they delt with before. Their nen didn't flow out of them or become sealed it was just simply not there. The loss was crippling with out their nen they felt empty.

Leorio looked to where Kurapika had fallen but he was no longer there. Frantic he searched the area and found a strange man with an unconcious Kurapika slung over his soldier. Was it just him or did the man resemble Gon?

"GIN!" Both Bisuke and Gon yelled.

Gin just simply smiled "Catch me if you can." He then disappeared with Kurapika.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell just happened?" Killua was the first one to raise to his feet. He was holding his chest and breathing heavily. "Gon that was your father right what was he doing here?"  
Gon raised himself to a seated position and stared intently at the space where Gin had been. "I..I don't... It was him it was really him." Gon layed back and thought of what was going on. Gin had just appeared, Gin had just taken Kurapika, they had to chase him.  
"What reason does your father need to kidnap Kurapika. He just grabbed him he was right next to me I couldn't... I didn't..." Leorio got lost on what he should do ranting seemed like a good idea. Or beating the crap out of Gon's father that seemed like a better idea.  
"You all need to calm down. Right now your in no condition to go after him. Your nen has been negated." Everyone was half listening to her. Gon and Leorio were processing the words but their own thoughts blocked out part of it. Killua was the only one who was giving his full attention.  
"How did this happen. Was it Gon's dad?" He was trying to come up with a plan. They need to go about this carefully. Gon would just run in and get himself into trouble. Leorio would probably do the same. He was to angry to go about the situation in a logical way.  
"Its Gin's nen. He's never fully shown his abilities so it's hard to say if it was only him. My guess he's trying to preserve the last Kurata. He's always been that type of Hunter," Bisque felt like she was giving a lecture. Gin was trouble. It would be hard to regain the Kurata. He was a stubborn man, like his son, not to mention smart. He probably had an elaborate plan laid out; one that they wouldn't be able to figure out completely.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin was panicing. Well not in the typical sense. He had a nice plan laid out but as he was figuring out now it was a crappy plan. When he viewed the girl she seemed to be antisocial. She single-mindedly did her job for the Nostrads and as far as he could tell was contemplating on her next move on the ryodan. As far as friends or close relationships there was none besides the flute woman. They seemed somewhat close but the Kurata still held her distance.  
Netero had made him aware of the girls existence. He remembered hearing about the massacre but nothing about a survivor. Netero simply told him of the girl and left him to do what he thought was right. He was antique hunter he found rare artifacts and animals and worked on protecting them and restoring them to their original greatness. But now as Gin was figuring out the Kurata was not an artifact or animal but a person.

His original plan was Step 1: take the girl and set her up in a place that was a bit secluded he had picked out several nice places that resembled the girls old village. They were surrounded by nature and the towns people were perfectly nice. Step 2: Keep the girl from being mainstream so that the geneiryodan would think she disappeared or died or just simply gave up on them. The tricky part Step three: find the girl a good strong mate so that she may carry on the Kurata bloodline.

Reviewing his plan He was noticing some fallacies. One how long would it take for the geneiryodan to believe the girl to no longer be a threat? How would he convince the girl to not be a threat to the geneiryodan at least until she had some offspring? And that was the biggest problem in his plan. How old was the girl? She couldn't be past fourteen well not to be sexist but she didn't have a chest plus her smell was a bit odd for a girl it was almost masculine. Would she really want to settle down and start producing children?

This sucked he should of thought this through a bit longer but the excitement of a new challenge was just too much. Well he should take the girl to his first check point and then wing it from there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: So I finally got this chapter out and its really short but sorry for the long update. I'm not too happy with it so I may re-do it. I've been in a bit of a slump because I just started a new school and everything hasn't been going to well. But as always thanks to those who review!!

Ran-chan: I've also always wondered how Kurapika survived. It doesn't seem like Togashi is planning on explaining it anytime soon. Damn him and his suspensions.

ShonaiulaRose: This chapter kinda explains Gin and Netero's motives. Well more so Gin's but ol' Netero is is a conniving bugger.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurapika woke up it was the headache he focused on first. It felt as if his head had gotten in the way of a wayward truck. After taking a few minutes to tolerate the throbbing he began noticing things that were wrong. First no one else was there. He scanned the room expecting Gon, Killua and possibly Leorio to be laying in the room but none of them were there. He glanced around again and noticed that this wasn't Gon's house. It was a cabin somewhere in the Northern region most likely on the main continent based on the wood used to build it. He remembered Gon and Killua slumping down almost as if they had died. Seeing that had reminded him of too many friends and family he had watched fall he charged in blindly, a stupid mistake. Leorio had done the same not surprisingly but still stupid.

It wasn't until he stood that he noticed his nen. It was gone. He couldn't manipulate it in any way. He tried gyo... nothing. Ren ten nothing happened. This was what probably brought the group to their knees. He remembered the feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him it must have been his nen. But who would do this and why? He recalled sensing someone behind him then nothingness. He was the target, but target for who. It couldn't have been the ryodan they wouldn't have taken the pains to kidnap him. As far as he knew there wasn't any contracts out for the last kurata but that doesn't mean there aren't any. Damn he would have to wait for his kidnapper to come back.

Walking around the cabin Kuapika found the doors and windows were locked probably enforced with nen for good measure. The cabin was small there was the bedroom he woke up in, a main room with a couch and a small kitchen. In the kitchen he found some food. After a few moments thought he began eating.

While eating he began to think of his friends. He actually was looking forward to spending this time with them. Life at the mansion was becoming hard soon the Nostrads wouldn't be able to afford the Hunters. When the "boss" lost her nen the corporation no longer had their foothold. As Kurapika was finding out the boss was the only reason they had any standing in the mafia and Nostrad never took any measures of a backup in case something happened to Neon's ability. There was the Tilio family that helped the Nostrads from crumbling completely but they were holding on to the assumption that their fortune teller would regain her ability soon. He was considering his options when Killua called. A vacation had seemed like a great idea. And he would've said yes but Killua already had blackmail planned so his answer was moot in the end. He still can't figure out how Killua did it... Either way he was happy when he saw his friends he had missed them terribly. Gon and Killua were lively as ever and a bit taller. Bisuke was an... interesting woman. And then there was Leorio. Out of everyone he was very happy to see him. At first he wasn't sure of his feelings of the man. There relationship started off rocky but they slowly began to connect. It was odd. Kurapika had never felt like this for someone or had those thoughts. Plus he admitted he never let anyone get close to him. Not the way their little group had.

Letting out a sigh. The Kurata looked around one more time for anything helpful in this situation; finding it useless he plopped on the couch and waited.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jin was reported to have been in this area an hour ago. And according to the source he was accompanied by another person. This mystery person seemed to be unconscious so Jin probably won't be on the move again for a bit. Hopefully we'll catch up to him before he leaves."

Kuroro listened to Abegane's report while scoping out the village where this Jin man was supposed to be. Abegane had informed him that the nen wrapped around his heart was to powerful for him to remove. Not only would the nen eraser's life be in danger but there would be a possibility that he wouldn't be able to remove all of it or he could lose control and end up killing them both. While he was explaining this Kuroro was considering his options. Abegane's ability was amazing and would be useful in the Ryodan. If he had his book he would have stolen and let that be that, but a surprising little artifact took away that option. So now he was considering if he should have the man join Ryodan or somehow keep him close so when his abilities were back he could add another technique.

Reviewing his options again he started putting together which would work for the Geneiryodan for the most efficient recovery. Hisoka had contacted him not to long ago and reported that Feitan had taken temporary leadership and was keeping the brigade strong plus there was a new member, a Zoldeyk, who apparently was a tempting fruit but not quite ripe. While the clown's appraisal of the new member was downright creepy, Kuroro was able to tell that the Zoldeyk was skilled (not surprisingly) and would end up a good member for the group.

Having his nen sealed and the current banishment really unsettled Kuroro in a way he wasn't quite prepared for. The Geneiryodan had become such a part of him that he found himself almost lost with what he should do with his current time. He had arranged for the brigade to be able to move without him but that was upon his death or voluntary resignment. The forced departure made him agitated and excited. The Ryodan had accumulated much ill will and a few powerful enemies, plus Kuroro himself had a vast amount of people out for his blood, but none had struck so quickly and efficiently. This enemy had been so adept at his revenge that he struck in a way that Kuroro wouldn't have predicted. The Kurata had killed one of their strongest and battle keen members, and sealed off the leader without a sweat. If the boys friends weren't involved more members would be dead with possible complete destruction of the Ryodan. No one had been able to cause such a threat. There was more to the boy's ability too, he appeared to be a specialty user but when his eyes changed the nen became versatile. The boy crafted his nen to an effective way to strike the ryodan and imposed rules so that his chains became stronger. There was no other way an amateur nen user would have such potent abilities. The fact he was an amateur awed Kuroro more; this boy who was somehow overlooked in the massacre became so dangerous so fast. His blood stirred along with his chained nen it was like a tiger ready to pounce once the door opened. He was delighted of this new opponent, he was someone who Kuroro could crush with all his will.

"There he is. Jin!" Abegane walked briskly to a man across the street.

Following Kuroro could only be disappointed that Hisoka would be the first one to receive his claws.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the long update I've been busy with school and such but my finales shall be done after this week so the next chapter will not take as long.

Thanks again for all those who reviewed! It really helps!


	7. Chapter 7

Bisuke was wondering which way would be best for killing the three boys in front of her. The white haired one she'd let escape, if he moved fast enough, but the two brunettes were dead. Seeing his father had ignited a new flame in Gon, now he wasn't a 13 year old boy but pure drive. The tall one Leorio kept ranting about if he was stronger, and what will happen to Kurapika, to cussing out Jin, he stopped a few times to apologize to Gon only to start back up but with new order of subjects. Killua had been trying to calm his two friends down without much success. He might even help her with the assassination plot.

"That's it!" Killua let out a burst of electricity that shocked the noisy ones. He had gotten quite good at controlling his shocks so he didn't kill his friends, unfortunately...

"Bisuke you said that you knew Gon's father what do you think he would do after taking Kurapika?" Killua's question was about to be interrupted by the the other two but a few warning sparks shut them up.

"You can never be too sure with Jin. He's done a lot in his life that doesn't usually make sense until the finished product. From what I'm aware of he's only been interested in antiques and endangered species this might be the first time he's actually worked with a person. Its hard to say what his next steps will be but I'm sure he's trying to restore the Kuruta bloodline."

"So what we should just head to the nearest town with the most bachelorettes or something?" Leave it to Killua to get to the point bluntly and all.

"Love-love thats the place to go." Gon was already headed inside probably to go get information on where to get a game system and head there.

Bisuke didn't mind Gon leaving it was one less annoyance to actually making a plan that was feasible. She didn't think Gin would take Kurapika to Greed Island everyone was players or "characters" in that game and it wouldn't be a stable environment for the last Kurata. His existence would become known and would have the opposite effect. She knew Gin wouldn't want to be commerical with this it would cause more problems than solutions.

"WHAT!!!! There's no way Kurapika would just decide to mate with some girl even if it was to restore his bloodline. He has standards and no random girl will be enough and besides he needs to be with someone who knows him faults and all and will love him for all of it..."

Right there was one more annoyance to deal with. In a way she felt a new respect for the man. At first she thought he wasn't a good match for the gentle Kurata but the passion in his voice gave away to his true character. He truly cared for the other boy and would obviously do anything for him, even probably help find the boy a nice girl if that's what he wanted. But standing here wasn't solving anything.

Giving a swift kick to the man she held both males attention. " What we need to do is find a tracker or someone with locating abilities. There are plenty of nen users with such abilities but it will be hard to find one who will be able to track with such little material to work with. The fastest way would be to go to the Hunter's site but there we will probably be those who would answer that won't be able to complete the task. I know a couple of Hunters who have also trained new nen users there might be one who has trained someone with such abilities. Killua go kick Gon off the computer and try to find something on the Hunter site it might not be the best place but it will be a good start. As for you Leorio from what I understand your a doctor you might might be a blt to pull some strings with the hospitals, there might be one who employs someone with tracking abilities to find relatives and such so try checking that pool."

Bisuke then looked at both boys and gave them a determined look. "We will get him back." They both headed off for their scheduled tasks. She then headed inside to start making phone calls. She'd be damned if Gin would take away her mini yaoi soap opera from her.

0000000000000000000000

Jin paused for a few minutes when someone called out his name. Turning around he saw one of his old friends heading in his direction. It had been awhile since he'd seen Abegane; the last time he had seen him he was just a young teen and his nen had gone a bit out of control. There was a victim of some negative nen and the caster had died with their vendetta being so livid the nen had been overwhelmingly strong, something the infected man forgot to mention. It was the combined efforts of both men to erase the nen but both were extremely drained from the procedure. Nothing like a life threatening ordeal to make ones close.

Behind Abegane was a dark man who Jin was a bit unsure of he had an ominous aura that promised pain to someone soon. Abegane was good at picking out characters so he wouldn't pass judgment so quick but he also wouldn't ignore his instincts. After all there was a huge possibility he was projecting a bad image on the dark man after the run in he had with Kurapika earlier.

-flashback-

Jin had left the Kurata in the cabin so he could set his plan in order and pick up supplies. He had picked up all the necessities and even got her some clothes to wear so she could blend in better the town folk.

Upon his return his plan went to moot as he was instantly attacked by a nenless kurata. Kurapika was good at hand to hand and obviously wasn't completely lost with out her nen. Jin was more than glad for the challenge he always got a kick out of a fight with a good fighter. The fight lasted for a while with Jin holding back a bit but not so much that he was mocking the girl, he was a feminist after all. She had shot a complicated combo at him with some acrobatics that he had never seen before and landed a solid kick to his head. It wasn't that painful but Jin was in shock a little by what he was just subjected to. It was beautifully executed and not many people, nen users or not, would've been able to execute easily. She had blocked a punch in the middle of his arm and then attacked with a three hand combos while closing in the distance and sending a few knees. He almost missed the girls last move as she had moved from frontal, to side, than back assault so fluidly. Her slighter form made her able to get the shot in and it was delivered with such precision that if he hadn't used a little nen to shield he'd probably be unconscious for the bundle of nerves that would've been pinched.

When he turned to end the fight he caught the kurata running for the open door. She didn't look behind to see if her kick had knocked him out. She knew that if she hadn't there was only a slim moment for escape. She made it a few feet out the door before Jin tackled her. He regrets now being so overzealous but he had was in a mood and this fight would continue. They then started grappling which the girl did well in but he could tell it wasn't her strong point. He finally got her in a hold that she had to admit defeat. Though she didn't do it verbally it was the loosening of the body though there was still tension in her that promised she'd get him.

"I'm going to release you now. Your obviously a little confused and feel threatened but I promise I don't mean any harm. I actually did all this to help you! So calm down and I'll explain." Jin released her and stood giving her some space for breathing room. She kept her eyes on him the whole time while regaining her ground. It took her a moment but then she went off.

"Who are you and what do you think your doing? What's your purpose in kidnapping me? Who hired you?" Kurapika had delivered the lines so venomously that Jin had to take a moment to find placating words instead of his usual bluntness.

"I"m Jin and I'm restoring the Kurata bloodline. As for kidnapping you I didn't do that I just simply relocated you to a proper environment. I wasn't hired per se just made aware of possible extinction. As you know Hunter's are concerned with the balance of the world and the Kurata's though secluded added to this world. Now come into the house and I will explain more, it's almost dark and if you went into the woods surrounding this place you'd probably be killed as the animals at night are very dangerous." With those words of wisdom Jin began walking towards the house; he didn't look back as he knew the girl would follow. Which she did all while glaring and probably was cursing under breath.

Once inside Jin began to explain his actions, or a least he thought so. What he really did was give an hour shpeal about hunters and keeping balance in the world. The girl tried to interrupt him a few times but being the expert conversationalist he was he ignored her attempts and kept talking.

Once done he joined the kurata at the table and decided to listen to her thoughts and expressions of gratitude. Instead he was told off.

"What a load of bullshit. How is this even a good idea? First off I'm sure your a great artifact and species whatever but this is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. To begin with I'm a person, the name's Kurapika by the way not like you cared to find out, not an artifact that can just be placed on a safe self and everything will be a ok and especially not an animal who can just go around breeding to restore a bloodline. There's more to it than that you damn barbarian. And YOU who the hell do you think you are you can't just take me away and try out your idiotic plan. Did it ever occur to you that being with my friends people who care for me would be the "safest" place to reside? NO your just thought you'd ruin a nice gathering of people so you can fill your gigantic ego in thinking your balancing the world..." Kurapika was so livid when speaking he didn't inhale often, much to Jin's amazement.

"Ok ok. So maybe I had jumped the gun a little on this little situation. And I'm sure your friends are perfectly *cough* safe. But there is a bloodline that needs to be restored and you sure aren't doing that with them so we're doing my plan. You just need some time to see my side of things and you'll see this is the right choice. If enough time passes and things don't work out then I'll send you back to your friends alright." Jin was answered with a killing glare so he took that as 'that's a great idea. I'm glad the Hunter association has such competent hunters.'

"Great! Here are some clothes so you don't stand out to much we don't want people to be able to track you down so soon. And besides those clothes are beginning to smell." He then handed off the clothes and walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

He was about to open the fridge when he heard a shriek and recieved a face full of clothes. Kurapika yelled "THESE ARE GIRL CLOTHES!!!"

-end flashback-

Girls these days are so strange, the next day he took the clothes back and bought some boy clothes but it was just strange. You'd think she wanted everyone to mistake her gender. He guessed it made sense when being orphaned it would be better to think her as a male so she wouldn't be harassed often but she was still good looking no matter what clothes she wore. Whatever he'd worry about it later.

Turning back to the people at the present he began to think of their situation. Abegane was a good man but wasn't big on getting the particulars and people and situations, he was a business man when it came to nen removal. He on the other hand was curious as to why this man, Kuroro, had such a strong curse placed on him. Jin wanted answers when his curiosity is peaked he is one to follow through till it is satisfied. Besides if this man fits the requirements he might be able to solve his current predicament.

000000000000000000000

Author's note: I'm so sorry about the long update. A lot has happened over the past semester and break and I just didn't get the time.

Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing it's always fun to know people are actually liking the crap I come up with.

Happy belated Hannachrismakwanzikah and New Years!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and THANK YOU! for all the lovely reviews over the years and reading my story! Unfortunately this story was put on an unplanned hiatus due to writers block and other obstacles like computers death. The recent chapters of HunterXHunter and revamp of anime had me back to writing this fanfiction. If you haven't had a chance to check them out you really should especially the anime!

By reading the manga I found out my portrayal of Jin wasn't too far from Togashi's but he shall stay the way he is because that's the glory of fanfiction. And Jin shall remain with the "J" spelling. I've actually written the next 3 chapters but will be releasing them slowly so I don't end up writing myself into a corner again.

So without further ado Chapter 8

000000000ooooooooo0000000000 0oooooooo000000000

Of all the things Nobunaga had planned to do these past days antique shopping was the last. He was currently with Shizuku, who was looking fascinated at some glass jars and Franklin, who was looming up the doorway. He picked up a stuffed frog and glanced it over getting caught in it's lifeless eyes. Growling he put it back on the table with a little more force than necessary.

"You break it you buy it," came a shrill cry from behind rows of useless nicknacks.

"Like you could sell this crap any other way," he growled under his breath. How the old shop keep knew he had manhandled the frog he didn't know probably used en to keep an eye on things. Perhaps he could test the old man's skills to see if he should really be talking that way to a fearsome member of the notorious Genei-Ryodan. If he broke it he sure as hell wasn't buying it he'd steal it as it was their way. Gripping his sword he slowly started walking towards where the sound of the shrill voice came from.

Crash

"Whoops ah sorry Sir I seem to have broken one of these jars." Shizuku looked apologetically at a small shrivel of a man who was suddenly beside her.

Nobunaga released his hold on his sword taking a deep breath. He was on edge and his temper was on a short fuse, well shorter than usual.

"You can back off I wasn't really going to do anything to him." Nobunaga turned towards Franklin who was standing in the way of his abandoned war path.

"You should go get some fresh air you look tense. I'll finish here with her we'll meet in half an hour at the bar," Franklin answered slowly. He didn't want to jeopardize their current mission by having a mess made over a plastic frog. By their fifth antique shop he could see the vein in Nobunaga's head become almost as large as his fist, a violent outburst was only a matter of time. He just wan't cut out for these types of missions a fact that all the Ryodan knew but no one could help Feitan's sadistic streaks when they popped up.

"I think I'll do that." Nobunaga walked out of the small shop and took a breath of non-musty air. He decided to just head to the bar and have a drink or two to unwind before meeting with the others. Damn Feitan and his sadistic nature, and damn the nen-remover for not being strong enough to remove the hostile nen, and damn Hisoka for being a bastard and sending them on this wild goose chase, and while he's at it damn the chain assassin for causing this horrible mess.

A few days ago Hisoka came with words from Danchou that had all the Ryodan in better spirits but soon a huge fight broke out.

-Flashback-

"Well lovlies as I said Danchou is currently with the nen eraser now as they are working to get the nen removed. But there was one question he wanted you all to sort out before he got back so that you can move almost instantly. Hehehe oh Kuroro think mighty highly of your skills." HIsoka soon turned in on himself and started laughing uncontrollably.

The Ryodan looked at each other and then back to the giggling clown. Feitan taking the lead "Out with it Hisoka."

"Seeing how hehe Kuroro hehe has already met with the hehehe chain assassin hehehe he wishes to know your thoughts on the boy hehehe. As in should he be allowed to live to suffer or to be killed." Hisoka had sobered at the end of the sentence and looked expectantly at the thieves.

"What the hell kind of question is that Hisoka! Danchou knows damn well we'll be killing that twerp once he returns." Nobunaga glared at the magician and saw some of the members nod their head's in agreement.

"Who's the Chain assassin?" a small voice asked from the corner.

Nobunaga assumed it was the newbie, Karuto, but turned around only to see Bonorelf remind Shizuku of the York New incident and fill in the new member.

"It doesn't really matter what we think if Danchou wishes either or it will take place," Coltopi answered from the side of the room.

"Backing out of making a decision are ya Danchou wants an answer from us and we'll give it to this scum here and now unanimously," Phinx slowly made his way to the center of the room.

"I doubt you'll get a unanimous answer," Shalnark pointed out.

"I don't really care either way," Bonorelf whistled from the side. With a glare from Phinx he added "If there's a tie breaker I'll choose." Coltopi nodded his agreement saying he would do the same.

"Traitors do you not remember what he did. He killed two of our founding members and alienated Danchou. He deserves death. A slow and painful one as possible," Nobunaga yelled at his comrades he couldn't believe his ears.

"Ah really you don't want to say, I dunno make the man who crippled the Ryodan efficiently and mercilessly into a member. A man who's hate for you is never ending and only grows more over time, you don't want to make him into one of you so that he becomes what he hates most and slowly but surely crumbles away into nothingness. Trashing all his dreams and promises to his fallen comrades and the endless amounts of self loathing no you don't want to do that ok. Perhaps just stab him a couple times so he's nice and dead parade the death however you want. But we all know how he defaced the ryodan, would have kill more than half of you if fate had played out her hand, how he kidnapped Kuroro snipped his claws and banished him from his own creation. Does that not deserve more than a simple death." Hisoka's speech stunned them all as it rubbed salt in old wounds and was such a preposterous idea that none had even thought of making him a member. Hisoka waited as his idea wormed its way into their thoughts he didn't want Kurapika dead yet he still hadn't fought him and if the Ryodan were on the hunt his life expectancy dropped drastically.

"So shouldn't he be made a member I mean thats the Ryodan's way," Shizuku piped up.

"Well yes that is one of our traditions but thats if the person kills them wanting to become a member. I doubt the chain assassin had becoming a member as an objective," Shalnark had his hand on his chin deep in thought. "We should vote. Death or life if there's a tie breaker a flip of the coin called by one from each side." Nods followed the suggestion.

"Looks like you'll have to be our mediator Hisoka."

A smile and a nod Hisoka held up his hand and said, "Death." Nobunaga, Feitan, Phinx, Maity and Karuto raised their hands.

"Life," Franklin, Shalnark, Coltopi, Bonorolf, and Shizuku raised their hands.

"A tie then so a flip of the coin, Maity my sweet if you'll do the honors." Hisoka flipped the spider coin as he spoke high into the air.

Glaring at the magician Maity called, "Heads."

Catching the coin Hisoka showed it to the group it was Tails.

-end Flashback-

So the coin had decided that the chain assassin would be left alive for the time being and for their revenge. A decision that rubbed Nonunaga all kinds of wrong. It didn't help things a second mission from Hisoka followed the vote. He needed an object that was made with a similar type of aura to Danchou's. If obtained the eraser would be able aim some of the curse at that instead of Danchou so that if things went wrong they could avoid death. With that little tid bit Hisoka went to report to Kuroro and went on his way.

Feitan seemed to be just as pissed as he was at the result of the coin toss and assigned the group of three to check out the antique shops that Danchou was so found of. Drinking the rest of his sake cup he swore and placed it on the table. He cursed Kurapika and their current sadistic leader.

000000000oooooooooooooo00000 00000000000000000ooooooooooo ooooooooo0000000000000000000 00

So that was chapter 8 as always please read and review!

Answer some review questions:

There will be no official pairings, because they are plot devices, but do expect some LeorioxKurapika and KuroroxKurapika moments! And a few surprise one's as well. I think Gon and Killua are adorable together but are too young so they shall be written as super bromance.

I think Jin's character is pretty interesting and will try and do him justice character wise.

Will try to keep up with proofreading but will probably have a few mistakes here or there. Which I apologize for in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You all for reading! Hope everyone had a great holiday season and Happy New Years or another missed apocolypse! Please review as it adds fuel to the creative fire!

Chapter 9

00000000oooooooooo0000000000 

Abegane, Kuroro and Jin were in one of the seedier bars of Rinaldo a city not far from the village where Jin had decided would be safe to restore the Kurata bloodline.

"So let me get this straight. You're a business man from Yorkshin who on your rise to the top ended up bankrupting a few families. One such family suffered hugely because of it and the last surviving member came along with a condition and cut you off from your associates and sealed your nen. Since then you've been searching for a nen eraser but upon finding one, Abegane, the curse was too great to simply erase the normal way. As such my help is needed." Jin stared into Kuroro who sat across from him who earnestly agreed with his summary.

"Yes, I felt the nature of the curse placed on him and it is quite strong and resentful. A lot of emotion was put into it which makes it all the more volatile and unstable. Usually when someone crafts their nen to conditions there are loopholes or some sort of leeway. But this one was crafted for him and his associates especially." Abegane looked troubledly at Jin.

After feeling the nen in his current client Abegane wanted to refuse the job simply because it was out of his grasp. His nen-removal works by taking out the offensive nen and personifying it and having it attach itself to him until he is able to fulfill the condition set for removal. However this certain type was not made to be removed and he honestly didn't believe rules were made for removal. Not to mention having to find the caster and explain how he removed the nen of someone he hated this much and needed to know the conditions for removal. That would go over so well.

It was a dicey situation where each side held doom. He had no way of knowing the type of creature that would be made from the removal and if he refused he doubted Kuroro and especially Hisoka would simply let him go. The reward was worth it if the removal worked but he didn't trust his client as much as he would've liked. So he took some measures he wasn't positive on the full extent of Jin's abilities but he was positive that once the hostile nen was removed he'd be able to subdue the creature. And if his intuition of Kuroro proved true that after the job their business wouldn't be over he could rely on Jin to have his back or at least make sure his reward went to his wife and family. He had a knack for leaving people to clean their own messes. Glancing at Kuroro Abegane could tell that even nen-less, Kuroro wasn't someone that he could handle alone.

Jin met Abegane's look with a smirk. He was in trouble and they both knew it. While Kuroro's story sounded reasonable and most of all plausible it didn't explain the intensity of the curse placed on Kuroro. The intensity of the nen meant that a huge grudge was held for the man but Jin was sure Kuroro would not confess the details willingly. With the information he had Jin could tell this the man was powerful and had some significant influence, he was also a practical man which could make the tough decisions with little regret, plus he also had some loyal associates who even with his fall were still helping and working to get him back to par. It's unfortunate but there are all types of people out in the world, its basic survival, and while he may not agree with all of it he's never been a preachy type. Plus sometimes the darker side had to be taken to protect and survive a trait that Kurapika shared as well. From what he could tell there were several good factors from the dark man but wanted to figure out a bit more of the bad before taking any further action on that side.

On the other side Jin was more concerned for Abegane. After the life threatening incident Jin had helped the other man develop his nen further and new the basics of his removal system. As such he knew that the nen once removed would take on a creature form and attach itself to Abegane. It had been quite awhile since he's seen the other man and Jin was certain that his nen had been matured but never had to remove a curse so vivid not to mention complicated. The conditions make it so the curse was specific to a certain person there's no way of knowing how it would react to being removed from said target and attached to another. That's where he was supposed to come in and negate the nen which is doable but without the caster and the troubles of a contract it made what happened to the nen after that all the more worrisome. Nen was like energy in that it never disappears just changed states. And a removal without direction could cause the nen to attack and could end up killing Abegane who would be concerned with the removal and unable to defend, and Kuroro the original target who would be defenseless until who knew when. With his ability he could control where the nen went and change some of its effects but with all the different unknown factors they needed to go at this slowly and carefully. A tricky situation Jin was glad that Abegane came to him for help on this. Not only was he helping Abegane a good man, but he would get to figure out this puzzle box of nen a chance to explore the unexplored and develop his ability further. This was right up his alley.

"Some of my associates are looking for items that can help to focus some of the nen once removed. I understand the risk of removing this type of nen and both of you will be considerably rewarded," with the air of a true businessman Kuroro addressed both men pulling them out of their thoughts. He didn't want them thinking too long about the details.

"It is an unfortunate circumstance that has put myself at this moment but unfortunately I cannot remain this way for a transgression that was years ago. My regrets of which I can only do so much to rectify. As such from what I understand you both are great at what you do and this shouldn't be a task that is unmanageable."

"Its manageable but as you said risky while it would be best to wait for the objects to direct the nen if needed. While we wait I would like to work with you and Jin to get the full feel of the nen placed on you it would be better to understand what exactly we'll be dealing with. And setup some fail safes if needed. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wishes to walk away whole from this removal," Abegane addressed Kuroro and glanced sideways to Jin, who nodded his agreement.

"Yes I see that working out."

"I'm currently on another assignment that will take up much of my time but should be able to meet up within two days to try and map out the nen. I will be in this area and will meet up with you two where ever you wish. So I will see ya then." Grabbing his shopping bags he made his way for the door.

"If there's anything that we or I can help with on your current assignment. Please inform us, I would like to get back to myself as soon as possible."

Waving a hand Jin continued walking. 'If only you knew Kuroro. But first I have to get that nen figured out.' Jin thought as he headed back to Kurapika.

00000000000oooooooooo0000000 0000000

Thanks to LordoftheWest for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for keeping with this story by reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated! Don't know if people have been keeping up with HunterXHunter but Kurapika's backstory was finally revealed! And it just became that much more interesting if you havn't read the 2 latest chapters 340.5 & 340.6 go read them... after reading this chapter of course. Their also launching an anime HunterXHunter Phantom Troupe that's an alternate to the York Shin arc and includes the replaced #4 which is pure excitement!

Without further ado

Chapter 10

00000000000000oooooooooooooo o000000000000000000000

Leorio, Gon, Killua and Bisuke were currently on an airship on their way to a tracker. After several hours of researching and making calls they were able to find a highly recommended tracker who would be able to locate Kurapika based simply on a simply on an article of his. The problem was she was a hunter who was currently tracking a creature of myth in the farthest Northern country and wouldn't be able to to meet with them so they had to go to her. The airship travel alone would take 3 days which was quite taxing on two of their more excitable members.

Upon getting on the airship the four of them sat down and tried to figure some sort of plan when they finally caught up with Jin and Kurapika.

"Right of the bat our biggest problem is Jin. With his ability he obviously can take away nen so we have to figure out how to handle him without relying on our own nen." Bisuke was taking lead on the "mission" because she actually knew Jin somewhat and wouldn't get overly emotionally involved. "Unfortunately he is quite skilled with and without nen so we can't simply count on a full frontal assault."

"I'm still unclear about what exactly happened when we got to the house. It was almost like the nen wall we encountered when we tired getting to the 200th floor of the battle tower but there was no warning of it or even feeling of anything when we had our nen withdrawn. Though our nen returned after Jin left, there could be a possibility of distance for his ability to work. We should try and develop close and distant attacks to figure something out. If we don't get him on the first try I doubt we'll get another chance so quickly." Killua was all for this current distraction while he would've enjoyed spending time with everyone he also wanted to fulfill his full potential in helping his friends. After removing the device that caused him to run away from opponents that were stronger than him, he felt a huge relief and a bit of drive to test out his abilities without fear. While he was a bit worried for Kurapika he knew that even nen-less he'd be a handful and could take care of himself. He let out a little snicker at the thought of the grief he would be giving Gon's father. Jin may just give Kurapika back without a fight upon their arrival.

"Your father's a jerk and a tricky bastard Gon. He was able to take our nen without even touching us if he takes away our nen again there would be no instant recovery. He takes it all away just like he did Kurapika. I mean seriously what he's planning can't be any good we need to locate them asap. We can't have a solid defense against the negation but I believe we can continue on if it does happen. We've been through the first initial shock of the removal and can hopefully cope with it a second time around," Leorio growled. He wanted to fight he was ready to punch Jin right in his face once he was in distance. These three days were really going to test his resolve.

With that statement Killua could tell that Leorio had come to terms with his feelings for their kidnapped friend. Which he was happy for but a bit disappointed, he wanted to have a bit more of a hand in it. All that was left was Kurapika and a huge daring rescue mission would fit perfectly it was like someone wrote this to happen. Glancing over at his best friend Killua could tell Gon was also excited for these turn of events though for different reasons.

"Yes, his ability does make it difficult to approach. But it seems like a trap was set for us to walk into he knew our destination so if we spread out we can attack from multiple sides and hopefully he won't be able to take away all our abilities at once." Gon couldn't wait to catch up with his father he had so much trouble simply sitting he had been searching for him for so long and he just appeared. Every part of him wanted to just run across the country searching. It felt unreal and he still had trouble believing that he actually saw the man. He wanted to catch him and tell him about everything there was so much he needed to say. He was also a bit worried for Kurapika but knew he wouldn't be placed in any harm.

Bisuke sat back and watched the boys hash out a plan of attack. They were all seeming to gather the right information to work around Jin's ability to make a solid attack. They were pretty well balanced in seeing any holes in someone's plan and re-planning to fix it or have another idea to replace it. As the only member not to run into Jin's ability she was able to see a bit more of what Jin actually did. Hanging back and using Gyo she was able to know that Gon was right about a trap being set for them to walk into. She had no way of knowing how Jin knew where they were going as she was certain that he had been following Kurapika. There and been some nen strings placed around the porch that once the boys ran into it it reacted by absorbing their nen which it then expanded out towards Kurapika and Leorio. It appeared as if the strings used Gon and Killua's nen to carry on with its task and become stronger with a wider range. When the four boys were down they were all trapped in a web of nen that ran their own nen throughout the strings. Their nen seemed to travel sporadically and kept separating making it weaker and mix together to where it was unrecognizable and unusable. When Jin collected Kurapika he first gathered the Kurata's nen into and area and appeared to cut it out of the web. He then transformed it into another shape which she couldn't see clearly and tucked it away and with his parting words was gone. She then approached the boys being careful to avoid the nen strings. When Jin had left their nen calmed and flowed back through the lines to where their owner's were and refilled. She was hesitant to share her knowledge with the others. The nen teacher was suspicious as to the fact that Jin had let her see so much of what happened. Knowing she wouldn't rush into such an obvious trap as the others she couldn't help but feel that letting her see was setting up another trap. So she let the boys devise a plan without this information guiding them. She didn't want to play into Jin's hands her ego would never survive since the triple star hunter would never let her live it down. So she decided to simply guide on the attack. But Leorio was right that Jin was jerk and a tricky bastard.

"Alright so know that we have a plan we all know what we need to work on right?" Killua stood up and stretched. "We have three days to get this down pact. And then we let Jin have it! And get Kurapika back!"

A collective "Huzzah!" followed the declaration.

0000000000

End of chapter 10. Would have liked to have "the date" be in time for Valentines day but alas it was not meant to be. As always please read and review.

Reviews:

Elena-avery: Glad you like it! I like the geneiryodan too and have to say their great characters especially Kuroro! I have an even mix of like for the main characters and the ryodan but one sides gotta "lose."

Stelra Etnae: HI hun thanks for keeping with the story over the years! Things have gotten tangeled and they shall get even more! Will try and keep the updates regular but for now will remain at once a month.

Lord of the West: Thank you glad your enjoying it! The story started out as a huge what if and has now taken a life of its own to where there shall be reveals left and right!

Gigabite Panda: Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. But the next promised chapter will be up in a week. As always thank you for reading and reviewing as feedback is always helpful.

So without further ado...

Chapter 11

It was a beautiful day but Kurapika wasn't outside the cabin to enjoy it. He had been checking around the cabin's premise since sunrise and wasn't happy with what he was finding. By walking around he found that he wasn't able to just walk through the forest every time he walked in a certain direction he ended up back at the cabin. He guessed it was a nen trap but without his he couldn't analyze the web to make it out of the area. He climbed the tallest tree that he could make it too before winding the transition happened. He could tell that there were some cities that were in close proximity but with the trap set he wouldn't be able to make it to any of them. He tried forming a plan to make it out but none seemed feasabile without his nen he knew that escape would be improbable.

Jin had returned the day before and while there was some tension between them, Kurapika began to observe Gon's father. He could definately instantly tell the resemblance between the two. Besides the fact that they looked alike he had that wild observedness that Gon had and probably came from living on Whale island. He tried to get a gage on Jin's nen ability and how he was able to take away his nen. He knew that Jin's ability was unlike his where there was a condition and a pledge.

"Your nen changes it's attributes doesn't it?" Jin interupted his observedness.

"What makes you say that?" Kurapika wasn't too keen with Jin over this new subject but the man had his nen who knew what he could figure out about it.

"Would have sworn you were a manipulation but appears that your actually a materialization user. Which is powerful but your still new at nen, so you had to be able to change some of it's attributes to get the power you were able to use to strike at the Ryodan effectively." Jin's eyes never left Kurapika's face which quite unnerved the boy.

"What do you know about me striking at the Ryodan and whether I was effective or not." Kurapika was surprised at Jin's intuitiveness but didn't want to reveal all his cards in case of escape. He knew he had to stop thinking of Jin as Gon as there was an intense look in the older man's eyes that alerted him that he was being... stalked.

Scoffing Jin moved closer to Kurapika, "Let's just say it was a good guess. I did a bit of research on your tribe. Not a whole lot of intel and since you were young at the time of the massacre figured you might be able to shed a bit of light on some interesting rumors.

"There have always been rumors about my tribe. Those who's eyes turn red are devils and evil... not a whole lot of truth to those rumors." Kurapika tried his best to stare the other man down.

"Yes but what about when a Kurata's eyes turn red their nen becomes more powerful. It was an old tale couple decades old. Something about a young man's eyes turning red and massacring a whole slew of people. But the thing was he had scuffles before and was no where near the scale of attack he was able to reach. So him and his tribe were cast out of the norms of society. So now that I'm sitting accross from the last known Kurata figured you might be able to shed some light." Jin had sat in one of the chairs his posture and tone were relaxed but it didn't aleviate the tension.

"Can't really say much on that but you are correct about me being a materialization user. I only learned nen a year ago after the Hunter exam so can't honestly say if our red eyes change anything about our nen."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, interesting tale though could have used a little more pizzaz though. Our elders spoke oftern of why we were a seculeded tribe and why we didn't interact much with outsiders. Not that it helped much in the end."

"That's where things get tricky, no. The Genei-ryodan were responisble for your tribes massacre but they are from the Shooting Star City and with that message written out it seems your tribe took something from them. Which means they were in the right. If under my guess you were able to strike down the Ryodan it was because they were unaware and you had... a condition? Also I'm sure you had elders who were well versed in nen why they didn't..."

Crash

"Shut up!"

Jin glanced at Kurapika's outburst appeared a glass had been broken, but he continued on despite the boys obvious distress at talking about his fallen kinsmen.

"...They didn't or weren't able to protect the others."

"What do you know about it. You left your own son so you could run about. What do you know about protecting others."

"More than you, I may have left Gon but he's still alive. What about your tribe? Your still alive but not anyone else, so why did you leave."

Kurapika didn't know he had moved when his fist first connected with Jin's chin. He continued with his assault not fully in control. All he knew was he saw red. The red controlled his actions and his thoughts, his grief. It barely even registered that he was attacking a man who had nothing to do with his tribe was simply asking questions. It all came to him the guilt of leaving when his tribe was horrible tortured than massacred, endangering Gon, Killua, Leorio and Senritsu for the sake of his revenge, the fact that both Gon and Killua could have easily been killed. And now he was attacking Gon's father as he had the leader of the Ryodan. But this was different when he had hit Kuroro there was the danger of his friends lives in the balance so he was unable to lose control the way he just had. Every action and detail in York New had to be controlled had to be exact as it was a knifes edge. But here and now he was just red.

It wasn't until he was slapped accross the face that the red vanished. Jin was unharmed from his outburst but the look in his eyes was unnerving. He couldn't quite place the emotion in them.

"And you just confirmed that little rumor. Get some rest." With that Jin left.

Kurapika could only stare at the spot Jin had been. He had been manipulated the man had pushed him hit all the sore spots and got the answer that he wanted. He still didn't know Jin's abilities but he guessed he was able to read his captured nen and despite his best effort, when his eyes went red Jin probably found out more about his nen than he had wanted the other man to know.

Defeated Kurapika fell to the floor. He raked his mind of what he should have done, could've done as he had done before. Both the guilt of past and present which caused him to pick a part his actions. It was hours until he was able to fall into a fitful nightmarish sleep. It wasn't until the sun was peeking through the windows that he put himself back together piece by piece. And started to check the perimeter.

With his new information gathered he began to return to the cabin to come up with a good plan against a man who seemed to always have something up his sleeve. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was tackled into the dirt by an unknown advesary with a strange buzzing noise.

Cursing at his lack of attention a flash of blue and yellow was the last thing he saw before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello sorry for the late chapter but here it is, thanks for reading! Thank you Raywold Shibelt for reviewing hope this chapter is just as interesting ^^. Thinking about changing the name as the story as it doesn't have quite as much reference to how the story has traveled. Any suggestions? As always please read and REVIEW!

Chapter 12

It was a beautiful day and the town of Rinaldo was about it's usual hussle and bustle. It was at a little mom and pop's coffee house that the citizen's stares kept drawing too. The shop keeper kept a close eye on the two customers outside, whatever they were talking about seemed to be pretty intense two dark haired men were in a heated conversation it had started out friendly than took a slightly less friendly form, the shop keeper couldn't place what caused the owlish man such a look of disgust.

"So... you want me to babysit." Kuroro deadpanned to the man sitting accross from him.

"Not at all. Babysit implies watching a baby, a child or infant. My colleague may be... a bit... colorful but she is a fully grown adult just ran into a little hostile wildlife. Which is causing her to be a bit under the weather and unable to take care of herself to her best ability." Jin looked at Kuroro willing the conscent to come out soon.

However the look Kuroro was returning didn't look too promising for that agreement Jin was hoping for.

"I'm not good with ki-"

"Adult, young but adult."

"Adult, teenager or whatever. You said her injuries weren't too severe so a little rest and relaxation will do her well. She doesn't need-"

"Yes the injuries weren't to severe but again there was poison and not sure exactly how she'll react to the recovery. So thus a CAREtaker is needed and I'm new in town and don't really know anyone..."

"You don't really know me either," Kuroro was not to happy about these turns of events. When Jin had contacted him a few days earlier than the agreed upon time he was estatic, it meant he and Abegane must have found a way around the nen only to be told that he was needed... to babysit. He should have just said yes but he wasn't in the best of moods to be good company or "care"taker. The waiting was getting to him and a recent call from Hisoka regarding the Ryodan was placing him too close to that violent edge.

"That's true I don't. But I do know that you want that condition on your nen released as soon as possible and while me and Abegane are making good progress, if I have to stop to take care of my ill companion... who knows when I'd be able to get back to sorting out the web of nen..."

Sighing and rubbing his eyes Kuroro nodded his consent.

"Excellent! She has had all the poison removed but it's a very toxic version so may have some slight hallucinations and sickness. The wrappings around her head should not be removed as it could cause permanent blindness. But otherwise once her fever breaks she should be up on her feet again and your free to go! Plus there's ton's of wildlife to try and best on your down time. Thanks for the help." With that Jin gave Kuroro a list and a clap on the shoulder then started walking away. "Oh right the cabin is in that," he pointed towards the east, "direction can't miss it." and continued on his way.

"Does this companion of yours have a name?" Kuroro called out to his retreating form.

"Of course. Her name is... Kura." With that he was gone into the crowd.

Letting out an even greater sigh than before Kuroro finished his espresso and headed towards the direction Jin had pointed. He wanted his nen released as soon possible and if babysitting this girl was another trial than he'd have to do it. He was not looking forward to babysitting a girl who was dumb enough to walk into a Giant wasps nesting ground.

0000000ooooooooo0000000

When Kuroro finally arrived at the cabin Jin vaguely pointed out he was much more relaxed than he had been over coffee. He was correct about there being wild animals to get some of excess tension out. He was careful to keep away from the Giant wasps nesting ground. They were ranked in the top 5 most toxic animals in the world, and while they don't tend to attack unless provoked trampling into their home was an easy way to wind up dead. They conviently leave up markings on surrounding trees a major sign being one very tall tree amongest other tall but shorter trees. The girl must not have known about the sign which was strange it was almost as common knowledge as Hunters. Maybe she wasn't a hunter like her companion. Jin had to have extracted the poison almost immediately from the girl, she was lucky if all that she had to go through was a fever and some sickness.

He checked the surrounding area before coming to the door. He reached his hand out for the handle only to retract it from the intense amount of nen coming from the doorway. He didn't have access to his nen but instincts developed over years told him that grabbing the handle would be a huge mistake. He checked the windows of the cabin and got the same sensation from them as he did the door. He wondered how Jin expected him to "care" for his companion without letting him actually get into the premsies.

He felt each entance way trying to gauge if any of them had a different feel from the others. Jin had to have left some trick for him to get in. The door and windows had the same feel so there had to be another way in. He than ran his hand around hoping to find some notch or crack that would indicate a secret entrance.

Coming up with nothing he sighed again and backed away from the cabin all his alleviated tension was slowly coming back. All because an annoying man wanted him to babysit when he should be leading his group into one of the greatest fights against one of their greatest enemies. While the rest of the troupe were putting the Hawks in their rightful place beneath the Ryodan's feet he was trying to figure out how to get into a wooden cabin so that he may take care of a sickly girl who probably wouldn't gain consciousness for another week.

Sighing even deeper he looked at the roof of the cabin. If there are no ground level there might be something above that Jin might have overlooked.

0000000oooooooooooo0000000

Groaning Kurapika rolled over to spew what little he had left in his stomach. He was grateful to be alive but his current position made him wish that whatever happened they were able to finish the job. His thoughts were still muddled from what he assumed was an attack and how he ended up in a bed. He had no idea if he was even still at the cabin or at one of the hospitals in one of the nearby cities.

All he knew was there was a bit of thumping around above him and he wished that whatever ceiling he was under would fall down and end the terrible ache in his head.

A huge crash from above groggly alerted him that a merciful or cruel god was listening as he was showered with a smell of wood and cursing?

"Shit, I'm going to kill that man once-"

The new sensations sent through Kurapika's mind threw his stomach into a new reel of expulsion.

"Dear god no..."

A rush of air and gentle hands was the last thing he remembered as fell back into a blissful sleep.

0000000ooooooooooooo0000000

End Chapter 12 Have a great weekend and enjoy cinco de mayo!


End file.
